Nine Months And One Day
by Peachie . D
Summary: Chrome, Hibari, and the nine months they spent together before their baby arrives... 1896 OneShot


**Three weeks;**

"C-can you stop staring at me?" Chrome asked sharply, her cheeks now burning under the cool running water.

Hibari only grunts, pulling off his jacket somewhat reluctantly. "I told you I will take care of you from now on and that is simply what I'm doing."

Chrome huffed lightly, rubbing her flat stomach very gently. "Do you h-have to stare, your making me a little uncomfortable."

He rolled his eyes, turning around so that now he was facing the polish nude walls of his bathroom. "I've seen everything before, your starting to act like a herbivore."

She blushes deeply, a pout tugging at her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>One month and six days;<strong>

Chrome strolled along the corridors, a smile effortlessly gracing her lips after a stressful day of paper work and _overly_ dramatic preparations.

Even though you couldn't really see her belly under the thin fabric of her evening dress, it was slowly but certainly, beginning to enlarge. It was almost hard to believe that a baby, _their baby_, was growing in there. She unconsciously began to rub it as she turn the corner to the steps, heading to the ballroom.

"You ready to dance with daddy baby?" she smiles, stepping down the polish marble steps to the arms of Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

><p><strong>Two months;<strong>

Chrome was pouting, as usual nowadays. She shifted her weight from one foot to another, her eyes moving from one bed to the other.

"I don't like them," she huffs, poking Hibari on his side. He looks down at her, knowing where the conversation was heading.

He moans, walking walking over to one of the twin beds and pushing it over. He stopped once they were press together.

And she smiles a shy smile instantly, walking over to him and hugging him from behind.

And from that day onwards, they always slept on the same bed together.

* * *

><p><strong>Three months and one day;<strong>

It was the first time they really argued about anything -which was odd- since no one even knew they argued in the first place.

"I-I'll be on my way then," says their boss, voice so low that either of the two barely heard it. "Chrome-chan, Hibari-san."

She's standing in the middle of the small office, hand over her belly as she looks up at him.

"It wasn't a dangerous mission, Hibari." Chrome says, her hand slowly making circles around her belly. He told her not to take any mission while in her condition, even the easy ones. But, honestly, she had forgot.

He only looks at her blankly, hands in his pocket. He was upset, she can tell. That was just a simply way of him telling her that without words.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, biting down on her lower lip.

"Don't do it again," he sighs, checking over her once again to make sure she was alright.

He will be biting the people that sent her on the mission to death soon, but not know.

Cause he had her in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Five months;<strong>

They both stayed in their bedroom today, he was laying on his back on the bed and she sat beside him with her legs crossed.

They were having a girl.

"Mei is a beautiful name," Chrome had whispered, rubbing her large stomach fondly. Hibari opened an eye, watching her. "You like Mei baby?"

Her eyes suddenly widen, a smile covering her soft lips. She looks over at Hibari and her eyes soften, taking his hand on placing it were her's was just a second ago.

"Baby, it's daddy." She says softly, still smiling at Hibari as he looked at his hand and her belly.

And his eyes widen too.

For the first time ever, he felt overwhelmed.

Their _child_ is in there _moving_.

And just like that, he becomes aloof again. Chrome giggles, her hand now over his.

"Daddy loves you, baby Mei."

* * *

><p><strong>Six months and two weeks;<strong>

Chrome was running, the steal like floors clicking loudly as her low heel boots rushed across them. She had both her hands over her big belly, her heart pounding so hard against her chest she could have sworn it was about to come out her chest.

"Please no running, miss!" a nurse says frantically as Chrome rushes pass her, finally stopping in front of room six.

She pushes the door open, her breath suddenly caught in her throat.

On the hospital bed covered in no more the a band aid on his cheek was Hibari Kyoya.

He looks like his about to get up, but suddenly bends over and holds his side.

"Y-you left me worrying," she chocks first, then begins to sob silently. "Why did you l-leave without telling m-me?"

He wanted to avoid this. Leave and comeback without her knowing he even left so she wouldn't worry and not get any sleep.

Getting hurt wasn't apart of his plan.

"I-I could have lost you," she's now walking towards the bed, her cheeks stained with tears "_We_ could have lost you."

And he does something he, Hibari Kyoya, would only do at a time like this.

He grunts.

And just like that, she throws herself over him, her arms wrapped around his neck. He flinches, but doesn't push her way simply because at was her.

"I'll never leave you," he says it so softly that he feels like a herbivore and has a sudden urge to bite himself to death. "Or her."

They stay like that for what seems like hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Seven months and fifteen days;<strong>

"See you later, Chrome-chan!" the two girls, Kyoko and Haru, say in unison as they walk off towards the grand stair case on the mansion. "Tell them to take lots of pictures!"

Chrome smiles, waving back before walking off towards the door.

"There you are,"

She stops and smiles when the storm and rain walk up to her.

"You gotten bigger," the rain smiles, poking the enlarge belly on the side. "In a good way, that is."

She softens her smile, rubbing the bottom of her tummy. "She'll be here soon, I'm excited."

Gokudera huffs, a blush creeping on his cheeks with his hands behind his back. "Just, here lord."

He pulls out a pink bag, a bow tide at the top with a flowery print on it.

"He got it for Mei-chan!" the rain grins, elbowing the storm playfully.

"Whatever, here." he hands her the bag and walks of, red as a tomato.

"He doesn't know how to express his feelings without making a big deal out of it." he chuckles, giving Chrome a one arm hug before walking off after him. "You're like our little sister, you know?"

She's in a happy mood for the rest of the day, even when the sonogram gel was to cold and Hibari biting whoever looked at her in anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Eight months and three weeks;<strong>

Everyone watched them as they walked down the street, and Chrome couldn't hide the blush on her face.

"H-Hibari?"

He looks down at her, and by just doing that, she's as red as can be.

"Y-you can put me down now.." she whispers, nuzzling her face in his neck.

"Did you not say you were tired?" he asks, his grip tightening just a little.

"Y-yea, but-" she stops when he stops walking. She looks at him, her eyes softening when she sees his hand on her side. "She loves when we're together."

He looks at her and she can't help but to feel butterflies inside.

So she leans forward, and he does the same.

Kissing him always made her day that much brighter.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>Her baby was born a day after her due date, black hair with gorgeous purple eyes.<p>

"She looks like you," Chrome smiles weakly, one hand on his arm and he holds their baby.

He kisses Chrome, "She looks like you, she only inherited my hair."

She giggles softly, laying back on her pillow.

She was beyond happy and her smile wouldn't fade.


End file.
